Talk:Love Aikawa/Archive 1
Zanpakuto Release Excuse me, but, who was the first vizard to release his zanpkauto, in the trivia section Love is stated to be the second.--Kylecharmed 15:36, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Kensei was. Igaram :Ichigo aside, it was Kensei (Tachikaze's shikai is the combat knife he carries.) ::Ha, I had forgotten all about that! Thanks for catching my mistake.--[[User: Muchomas35|'Mucho']][[User talk: Muchomas35|'mas35']] 16:20, September 4, 2009 (UTC) New Mask Pic Would anybody happen to think this would be a good replacement for Love's current mask pic? This one is much closer up and shows a lot more detail (like the images of Hiyori and Ichigo's masks). http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/File:LoveHollowMask.jpg Mohrpheus 01:19, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :Much better picture than the old one. I changed it. --Yyp 09:28, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Trivia Clean-Up In chapter 229, Love quotes from Rose's manga book "you're already dead...haven't you noticed you're a walking dead-man..." Love refers to this a "deep shit" as the character informs someone else of their own death in the middle of combat when they didn't know it themselves. This is cruel irony, as in Chapter 377, Sosuke Aizen says something to the same effect to the Vizard to provoke them. I found this in the Trivia & i'm in need of assistance. It is an interesting trivia, but its too long. Overall its hard to say whether it should be mentioned in the trivia. What do some of u guys think? Minato88 21:57, November 3, 2009 (UTC) I think as trivia goes it's quite good, so I'm happy to leave it but it is a little long. I think it has to be to get the point across but if it can be made more concise then I support that. Well, I'm happy with its length. We want to keep the trivia at two lines max, and this (just about) does stick to that. The chapters shouldn't be mentioned in the text, but rather in the references. My offering: *"At one point, Love quotes from a manga "you're already dead...haven't you noticed you're a walking dead-man..." Love refers to this a "deep shit" as the character informs someone else of their own death in the middle of combat when they didn't know it themselves.Bleach manga; Chapter 229 This is cruel irony, as Sosuke Aizen later says something to the same effect to the Vizard to provoke them.Bleach manga; Chapter 377" --Yyp 00:08, November 4, 2009 (UTC) I like Yyp's revised version & have readded it as such. If anyone thinks otherwise please say so. Minato88 01:15, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Zanpakuto Translation Shouldn't his Zanpakuto be translated as Tengu? because right now it's just describing a typical tengu and Kaien Shiba's Zanpakuto isn't describing a Spiranthes. 12yungo 10:47, December 29, 2009 (UTC) lovelove the kanji "Ai" from aikawa means love should it be noted somewhere? Shiny-gami 20:05, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :We don't add the meaning of names unless it is specifically stated in the story (as is the case with Ichigo) or in interviews with Kubo Tite. There is a forum dedicated to it at Forum:Meaning of names. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 20:14, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::ok thanks so unless someone in the manga makes a pun qith his first and last name... Profile pic change Since episode 278 had such great Vizard mug-shots, I think it's about time we went through and changed vizards profiles, most of whom are quite terrible and violates are image policies. Love's current profile shot has to go IMO. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 17:29, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Following on the from the conversation on Kensai's talk page I trimmed the picture to get rid of the black shade line and with that gone, I think this is a vast improvement on the old profile pic and have therefore changed it. But please an eye out in the upcoming episodes for something better. Just remember that we can't use images with facial wounds, sweat etc. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 02:40, July 7, 2010 (UTC) A great improvement over the old one. Like with the others though, will keep an eye out for anything better pure to give the community a choice, but this one is fine if there are no others. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 10:12, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Proposed Change of Shikai Image Okay, I realise that the current image that's in Love's section is a replica of the manga image that used to be there. However, firstly, it is a "joined" image as the anime didn't have that shot as one frame and so that image was produced by joining two images. Secondly, it is too long and thus distorting the page layout. As our primary goal is to illustrate Love's Shikai, may I suggest this alternative image be used? [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 14:10, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :If a subtitle free version can be found, then yes, this is much better than the joined up image. 14:14, August 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Done! I'll leave it to you to clear the image stack as well. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 14:32, August 3, 2010 (UTC)